deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Inner City
Once the very peaceful city of Fairview,now inhabited by N4 mutated zombies,The Inner City is where all the true zombie action takes place in Dead Frontier. The Inner City is where one can scavenge items and cash for their survival. It's a large area and remember that the farther one goes out, the more likely it becomes to find better items. However, the zombies get tougher as one goes farther into the City. Maps First, the Inner City is divided into "zones" or "territories" that determine the types of monsters encountered by the player (for more information about the monsters in each zone, check out the Monsters section of the Wiki) Note: (need a updated basic map) Here is a link to the basic Map (Details Zombie Zones, and the location and searchable content of buildings and restrooms) Secondly, The system used by the game,the Inner City is divided into "districts",sections of the city that were once distinct regions with their own individual urban flavor that control which particular monsters native to the district's zone are most frequently encountered. It is also rumored that each district has a different item set, but this will become clear once more districts are analyzed and cataloged. List of Locations Within the Inner City, you can encounter monsters and search corpses in 2 different kinds of places. 1. In the streets of Fairview. 2. In the infested buildings of Fairview. As one travels deeper (further away from starting area), one will encounter harder zombies. However, this is balanced by the increase quality and chances for loot. There are three general classification of difficulties for multiple regions. 1. Grey. Beginner zombies that look like normal people and are very easy to kill. Level 1-10 loot. Occasionally, higher level items may appear to the lucky ones. 2. Purple. Damage resistant zombies that are of a purple hue and require high levels to kill. Level x-y loot. 3. Red. Hardest of all zombies appear in these areas. The most infamous type is the Red Longarm. Highest level loots. Helicopter Crash Site Months ago we received an emergency broadcast from a small military transport helicopter. Apparently they were under attack from, to use their words "one f***ing huge motherf***er". The mixture of interference and the broadcaster's obvious anxiety resulted in a very unclear message. Ground level eye-witnesses report seeing what appeared to be a flaming wreck coming down over the city shortly after the message. These were the instructions given to participating members: “As I'm sure you're aware, the outpost's dedicated security forces are dwindling, and we can no longer spare the manpower to venture into the city ourselves. We have no choice but to hire mercenaries for the recovery mission.: Go into the city and find the downed chopper as soon as possible. Our radar is completely useless with the amount of nuclear debris currently in the atmosphere, so we can't tell you exactly where it fell. Once you have located the crash site, search for any survivors and escort them back to the outpost. Please also take numerous photographs of the crash site so we can attempt to work out the exact cause of the accident. It is believed to be in 'Dawnton Heights', which is in the southeast corner of the map. Gregg Stevens discovered the crash, along with piles of bodies and large holes in the ground. There were no survivors.” Months later, starting weeks ago, a new mission and DF event started relating to the helicopter. Many people have tried to get there, although it is highly isolated. Wiki and DF member Dervishi is attempting to get as mush info as possible. This is a current report to bring you all up to speed: ---- Once the helicopter crashed, various pieces of it were spread around. According to the forum data and stories the items have been randomly looted in Inner City, a total of ten in all. Nobody knows exactly what will happen once all the pieces are found, and AdminPwn hasn't said anything on the subject since his chat room announcement. There have been three people so far who have found pieces of the downed helicopter. Gregg Stevens, the discoverer of the helicopter in the first place, recently found the Circuit board, and has uploaded a picture of it and made a blog post. Meanwhile, Sergeant Thompson has found another part, the Damper. From here everything is controversy. The third piece isn't very well known, and so far I've heard it's in the hands of either Uberirdisch or Jin Doshinao. Supposedly Jin's is photoshopped, while some say there have only been two of the ten pieces discovered so far, while many say that the entire helicopter mission is fake! Yes there is huge controversy on whether or not anything will happen when all the pieces are assembled, or even if all the pieces are just photoshop toys. As you may have seen the circuit board requires a level 70+ engineer. The items are un-sell/trade-able so I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen about that. This mission (or fake) is a work in progress and new stuff is happening every day! I will attempt to update as I get more info.